


THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS (MUST GO)

by keijigobrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Help, Homewrecking, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Atsumu's Thighs, Sakusa Kiyoomi Hates His Girlfriend Send Tweet, Sakusa Kiyoomi's Large Hands, Thighs, Why Did I Write This?, don't homewreck, newsflash he's just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijigobrrr/pseuds/keijigobrrr
Summary: "Omi-kun, if you don't mind me asking; are you happy with your current relationship?"Say no, coward.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS (MUST GO)

**Author's Note:**

> BAHAH BYE, THIS IS SHORT AND PROBABLY HAS SO MANY MISTAKES BECAUSE I COULDN'T BE BOTHER PROOFREADING BUT ENJOY LMAO
> 
> i could have done better pls don't bully me

Disliking was an understatement of what Atsumu felt towards Kiyoomi's new girlfriend, he felt the everlasting hate that rumbling throughout his entire body and existence.

It just wasn't fair, he saw Kiyoomi first, it should be _HIM_ who's with Kiyoomi, _HIM_ who kisses Kiyoomi, _HIM_.

Atsumu has to painfully bite back a rude remark, hold his tongue whenever Yui showed up at the end of MSBY's practice, it was so damn annoying. Atsumu was sure that he had engraved permanent marks in his palms from his nails.

The blonde wasn't a homewrecker, _not at all_ , but when Atsumu wants something, _he gets what he wants_.

Now here he stands, in front of Kiyoomi who's tying his shoelaces, ready to do some spiking practice. 

Atsumu tugs the back of his shorts, which are shorter than usual, halfway up his perfect thighs.

" _Omi!_ "

Atsumu smiles, hands behind his back.

Kiyoomi's head turns up, he gives a half-hearted grin before his eyes land on Atsumu's shorts.

_Gotcha!_

"Can you help me stretch? _Please.._ "

Maybe not the best phrasing, not at all.

The darker haired male subtly bites the inside of his bottom lip, then after a moment, he nods.

"Yeah, sure.."

Atsumu cheers, first, he bends down and touches his toes - ass towards Kiyoomi, shorts riding up his glorious back thighs.

 _Jesus Christ and everything holy_ , Kiyoomi mentally screams, face in a deadpanned expression while he tries not to stare at the bottom half of Atsumu's body.

And with that, Kiyoomi's hands are all over Atsumu's body, not sexually of course, just to help him with stretching; the setter must always be in good shape otherwise your team is in a shithole.

Seemingly, without paying attention, large hands clamp around the blondes perfect waist.

" _Ah?_ "

Honey eyes look back, glancing at the hands-on his body, Kiyoomi's cheeks darken and he quickly removes his hands in an instant.

Atsumu pouts, staring at the taller with puppy-dog eyes.

"You're supposed to be helping me, _Omi-kun.._ "

He mumbles, whines.

Kiyoomi huffs, putting pressure on Atsumu's back.

During their spiking drills, Atsumu makes sure to clean up the used volleyballs, to bend down right in front of Kiyoomi, to hold onto Kiyoomi's arm, to just- tease him.

He knew Kiyoomi felt some sort of romantic attraction to him, way before he met Yui. So this would be pretty easy, for him to give into Atsumu's endless mind games.

Atsumu swears he saw Yui walk into the gym, so when Bokuto walks past him, the spiker bumps him into Kiyoomi, the darker haired males catching him by his waist - his knee in between the blonde's thighs.

_YES, YES, YES, YES, FUCK YOU YUI!_

Atsumu stares up at Kiyoomi, golden eyes wide.

"O-Omi! Sorry.."

He sulks, screaming in his head.

Kiyoomi smiles, eyes filled with love and warmth.

"Lucky I caught you, huh? Honestly, Atsumu, you've been clumsy all practice.."

_JUST FUCK ME OMI, FUCK ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!_

Atsumu laughs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, smiling sweetly with his head-turning off to the side. He acts embarrassed, but he's not.

"I'm sorryyy.. I guess I'm just out of it, I hope I'm not bothering you.."

Atsumu whines, pouting.

He squeezes Kiyoomi's knee with his thighs, rocking forward.

Atsumu feels Kiyoomi's hands squeeze at his waist.

"Nono, you're fine.. are you hurt at all?"

Kiyoomi asked, generally concerned despite his darkening cheeks.

Atsumu can see his Omi's girlfriend walking towards them out of the corner of his eye, she did _not_ look happy.

Go big or go home.

"I think I bumped my knee on something, hurts a little.."

_I AM A GOD, FUCK YES, TAKE ME RIGHT NOW--_

"Let's get you an _icepa_ \--"

"Kiyoomi! Aren't you supposed to be changed? We have a date!"

Yui scolds, cheeks flaring with anger. Kiyoomi looks at her, eyes furrowed, his grip loosens on Atsumu's waist.

"Yui, you can't just barge in here. I have to take care of Atsumu first, just _wait_."

Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu's wrist and while the blonde walks past Yui, he smirks at her, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Omi-kun, if you don't mind me asking; are you happy with your current relationship?"

_Say no, coward._

Kiyoomi hums, handing Atsumu an icepack in which the blonde takes and places it on his totally, horribly injured left knee.

" _Well_ , Yui is.. she's.. she's living, I guess."

_SAY NO, FUCKING COWARD!_

Atsumu purses his lips.

"Is that a no?"

Like a toddler, Atsumu kicks his feet, staring up at Kiyoomi with curious eyes.

Kiyoomi caves easily, sighing as he leans on the wall across from Atsumu.

"It's a no, she's always in my face, you know? Always wanting my attention, never giving me a break.. she told she wanted me to propose last night, we haven't been dating for that long?"

Kiyoomi sounded irritated, Atsumu felt relieved.

It's his time to shine, he gives Kiyoomi a cute smile, cheeks puffed out.

"Hmm! You knowww~ I wouldn't be opposed to marrying you, _or for you to fuck me right here right now--_ "

_Damnit, that last part wasn't supposed to leave my mouth._

Kiyoomi chuckles, before walking forward, slotting himself between Atsumu **THIGHS**.

"Hasn't anyone told you that homewrecking was bad?"

Kiyoomi mumbles, leaning in.

Atsumu tilts his head, a smirk playing with the ends of his lips.

"But _Omiii_ , there was never a home to be wrecked.."

And with that, Kiyoomi captured Atsumu's lips in a warm kiss, hands promptly squeezing at Atsumu _beautiful, immaculate, godly,_ thighs.


End file.
